Cara Sukses Lulus Ujian
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Cover image is mine. Ingin lulus ujian dengan nilai bagus. Yah... Tentu saja itu adalah harapan semua siswa. Begitupula dengan Shion Kaito, tokoh utama kali ini. Tapi itu semua hanya impian belaka bagi Sang Shion yang memiliki IQ tengkurep ini. Warnings inside!


**WARNINGS: Cara-caranya nggak terbukti, BaKaito, OOC, bahasa tidak baku  
**

**Cara Sukses Lulus Ujian**

**oXxXxXo**

**Kaito (c) Crypton Future Media & Yamaha**

**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha dan beberapa perusahaan lainnya**

**UTAUloid (c) Creator masing-masing**

**Nanatsu no Daizai (Seven Deadly Sins) (c) Akuno-P/mothy (pinjam judul doang ==v)  
**

**oXxXxXo**

Ingin lulus ujian dengan nilai bagus.

Yah… Tentu saja itu adalah harapan semua siswa. Begitu pula dengan Shion Kaito, tokoh utama kali ini. Tapi itu semua hanya impian belaka bagi Sang Shion yang memiliki IQ tengkurep ini.

Suatu hari, ketika ia sedang berjalan-jalan di taman, sebuah buku mendarat dengan elitnya di atas kepalanya. Kaito mengambil buku di atas kepalanya itu dan kedua matanya langsung berbinar dengan lebaynya begitu ia membaca judul buku tersebut.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Kaito langsung cabut ke rumahnya untuk membaca buku dewa itu dan mempraktekkannya untuk ujian bulan depan.

_Cara Sukses Lulus Ujian_

**1. Pelajari semua yang ada di buku pelajaranmu.**

Kaito mengambil semua buku pelajarannya, lalu ditumpuk menjadi beberapa tumpuk. Kini, meja belajarnya sudah penuh dengan gunung-gunung buku pelajarannya yang tebal.

Pertama, Kaito mengambil buku matematika—pelajaran mati-matian yang dibencinya, dan juga dibenci Author—yang pastinya sangat tebal, kira-kira 7,5 cm. Ia lalu membaca dan menghafalkan semua apa yang ada di buku itu. Mulai dari gambar sampul buku tersebut, ukuran bukunya, judulnya, penerbitnya, pengarangnya, jumlah halaman, kata pengantar, standar isi, daftar isi, daftar pusaka, sampai coretan isengnya—beserta letak dan halamannya—yang bertuliskan "Gakupo samurai gadungan!", "Body-nya Me-chan dan Luka-chan asoy!", "Kaito loves Miku-chan!", "Kiyo-sensei pedo!", "BaKaito janai yo!", "I love you full! Ha ha ha…", "Aisuuu~!", sampai tulisan lainnya yang sudah nggak bisa dibaca oleh manusia. Ada juga gambar kubus yang ia buat menjadi rumah-rumahan, wajah penemu rumus-rumus pun di-make over-nya menjadi kakek-kakek berjenggot super panjang.

Mata Kaito makin terasa berat, tapi ia berusaha keras untuk menahan kantuknya. Semuanya demi mendapatkan nilai bagus saat ujian.

Dan ketika ia hendak membuka halaman berikutnya—

Bruk!

"Zzz… zzz…"

—Kaito langsung molor dengan indahnya.

**Pelajari semua yang ada di bukumu bukan berarti kamu harus menghafal coretan dan hal-hal tidak penting lainnya di bukumu itu.**

* * *

**2. Cicillah materi pelajaranmu.**

"Dicicil?" Kaito memiringkan kepalanya saat membaca tulisan itu. Ia tidak mengerti, apa gerangan yang dimaksud dengan 'mencicil pelajaran' itu.

Tring!

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah sebuah lampu redup di atas kepalanya—pertanda bahwa idenya ngawur.

**-Di toko buku-**

"Beneran kau mau menjual semua buku ini, Kaito?" tanya seorang penjaga toko buku—yang bisa kita panggil dengan nama 'Leon'.

"Ya!" jawab Kaito yakin.

"Baiklah," Leon meletakkan buku-buku pelajaran pemberian Kaito di atas meja dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang kertas kepada cowok berambut biru itu. "Totalnya 39 ribu yen. Terima kasih!"

"Yosh!" Kaito mengambil uang itu. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah credit-card—milik Akaito, adik kembarnya, pastinya—dan menyerahkannya pada Leon. Emang, dasar nggak modal.

"Eh? Ada apa lagi, Kaito?" tanya Leon bingung.

"Gue mau beli buku-buku tadi, tapi dicicil ya!" jawab Kaito dengan riang dan polosnya, tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa seperti biasanya.

Leon pun hanya bisa ber-sweatdropped ria melihat kebodohan seorang BaKaito.

**Mencicil pelajaran bukan berarti kamu harus menjual buku-bukumu lalu membelinya kembali dengan harga cicilan. Tapi mempelajari pelajaran itu sedikit demi sedikit.**

* * *

**3. Mintalah seorang teman untuk membantumu belajar.**

**Kasus-1:**

Hari ini, Rook datang ke rumah Kaito. Yah, kenapa lagi kalau bukan dipaksa sang pemilik rumah? Dan Rook adalah korban tidak beruntung yang akan membantu Kaito belajar seharian penuh. Sementara sang korban sudah ngedumel-dumel nggak jelas saking kesalnya, si tersangka malah cengar-cengir inosen.

Rook membaca buku IPA yang baru saja diberikan Kaito. Kaito meminta Rook untuk mengetesnya.

"Jadi… Arti dari zat pengawet adalah?"

"Zat pengawet itu…" Kaito mendongak ke atas. Siapa tahu muncul jawaban dari langit. "Itu… Eto…"

"Yang bener dong, BaKaito!" omel Rook, jengkel. "Ini pertanyaan yang sama sudah keduapuluh kalinya loh!"

"Iya, gue tahu kok, Rook-yaoi no baka!" balas Kaito, ikutan kesal. "Gue lagi inget-inget nih!" lanjutnya sambil memasang pose berpikir.

Brak!

Rook melempar buku IPA yang sedang dipegangnya ke lantai, emosi. "Serius dikit lah!" serunya. "Loe kira jawaban bakal turun dari langit apa! ?"

"Urusee!"

"Lihat, sudah jam 4 sore tuh!" seru Rook lagi seraya menunjuk ke jam dinding berwarna biru di ruangan tersebut.

"Eh? Jam 4!" Kaito—dengan mata berbinar-binar—berdiri tiba-tiba, membuat Rook kaget dan heran. Kemudian, ia berlari menuju ruang tamu dan menyalakan televisi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rook heran.

"Jam segini 'kan ada anime 'Nanatsu no Daizai'!" jawab Kaito riang, matanya terus menatap layar televisi, tidak menoleh pada Rook sama sekali.

"Eh! ? Anime kesukaan gue tuh!" Rook ikut keluar ruangan dan bergabung dengan Kaito untuk menonton anime tersebut.

Mereka pun keasyikan nonton sampai melupakan tugas utama mereka.

**Ingatlah untuk tidak meminta bantuan pada teman yang sama bodohnya dan sama malasnya.**

.**  
**

**Kasus-2:**

Kali ini, Kaito meminta bantuan Kasane Ted—si ranking satu—untuk membantunya belajar. Demi menjaga nama baiknya—juga karena Teto yang memohon padanya—mau tidak mau, Ted harus datang ke rumah Kaito.

"Yo! Ted! Irasshai!"

Begitu Ted sampai, cowok berkacamata itu langsung diseret tuan pemilik rumah menuju kamarnya.

"Hmph," Ted melihat tumpukan buku pelajaran Kaito yang sudah lecek. Ia lalu membuka tas yang dibawanya dan mengambil buku miliknya sendiri, ogah memakai buku milik Kaito yang sudah lecek seperti _hamcoykon_ itu. Setelah itu, ia membacakan soal pertanyaan untuk Kaito, nggak pakai basa-basi. "Apa yang dimaksud dengan sel darah merah?"

"Eto… Itu…" Kaito menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal, berpikir. "Itu…"

Bletak!

"Jawab yang cepat, baka!" bentak Ted yang baru saja memukul kepala Kaito dengan bukunya. "Waktu gue nggak banyak! Omae wa jitsu ni baka dana!"

"Auw!" jerit Kaito kesakitan sembari mengelus-elus kepalanya tersayang. "Huwaaa! Ted no baka! Gue 'kan lagi mikir!"

"IQ tengkurep loe!" balas Ted emosi. "Jawab gituan aja lama bener!"

"Dasar banci berambut drill!"

"Manusia maniak es!"

"Tsundere bertampang shota!"

"Dasar orang nggak tahu malu!"

**Jangan pernah mengajak musuhmu untuk belajar bersama.**

**

* * *

**

**4. Garisilah (stabilo-kan) bukumu.**

"Kaito!" panggil Mikuo seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh! Kakak ipar!" sapa Kaito riang, tersenyum lebar begitu melihat 'kakak ipar'nya.

"…" Death glare dari Mikuo.

"E-eto… Ma-maksudku, Mikuo…"

"Hmph, begitu lebih baik." Mikuo mendengus puas.

"Eto… Ada apa kau memanggilku, Kak—Maksudku, 'Mikuo'?" tanya Kaito seraya menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh ya," Mikuo meninjukan kepalan tangan kanannya ke tangan kirinya, teringat tujuannya memanggil Kaito. "Begini, pinjam buku cetak sejarah dong. Yang bab terakhir itu, udah loe garisin 'kan?"

"Kenapa nggak pinjam punya Dell atau Ted saja?" Kaito balik nanya, agak heran. Tumben-tumbennya, Mikuo yang termasuk anak rajin, bisa sampai lupa menggarisi bukunya.

Dengan wajah memerah menahan malu, Mikuo menjawab, "Si pelit Dell bilang, dia nggak garisin, dia save datanya di laptop-nya, dan dia nggak mau pinjemin gue laptop-nya. Terus, si banci itu bilang kalau dia nggak ada waktu. Cih, sok amet dia."

"… Sori ya," respon Kaito kemudian. "Gue juga nggak ada waktu." tambahnya dengan gaya yang sok cool yang kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Mikuo.

"Chotto matte!" seru Mikuo spontan, menarik ujung syal biru Kaito dengan erat.

"Gyaa! J-jangan cekik gue!"

"Ah, gomen," Mikuo pun langsung melepaskan syal tesebut. "Jangan gitu dong! Apa loe nggak kasihan sama kakak ipar loe sendiri?" tanyanya dengan wajah agak memelas.

"…" Kaito cengo. Mikuo berkata 'kakak ipar lu sendiri', itu berarti, cowok berambut turquoise itu sedang merayunya. "Tapi, Mi—"

"Gue traktir loe Ice Cream Set 2 di Voca Café!" rayu Mikuo lagi, mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya—membentuk angka 2.

"Nggak!" tolak Kaito dengan tegas, mendengus sebentar.

"E-eh! ? T-tapi kenapa—"

"Gue nggak mau Ice Cream Set 2! Gue mau Ice Cream Set 5!"

"…" Mikuo sweatdropped. "Baiklah! Ice Cream Set 5!"

"Yosh!"

**-Voca Café-**

"I-ini pesanan Anda, Ice Cream Set 5…" ujar Haku—yang bekerja sambilan di café tersebut—seraya meletakkan pesanan Kaito di atas meja.

"Hai~! Arigatou~!" seru Kaito riang. Ia lalu mengambil sendok dan mulai memakan pesanannya.

"Hei, gue 'kan sudah nepatin perjanjiannya," ujar Mikuo. "Sekarang, pinjamin bukunya dong."

"Ah, benar juga," Kaito—dengan sendok es krim di mulutnya—mengambil tasnya dan memberikan buku cetak sejarahnya kepada Mikuo.

"Makasih, Adik ipar!" seru Mikuo senang dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia lalu membuka buku tersebut—mengeceknya—dan melihat tulisan-tulisan yang digarisi dengan stabilo berwarna biru. "Hee… Banyak ju—A-apa ini! ?"

"Kenapa, Kakak ipar?" tanya Kaito bingung.

Memastikan ia tidak salah lihat, Mikuo pun membolak-baik semua halaman buku tersebut sampai halaman terakhir. "Apa-apa'an ini! ?"

"?"

"Kenapa semuanya loe stabilo-in, Bakaito! ?"

"Kiyo-sensei 'kan pernah bilang ke kita buat ngegarisin hal-hal penting di buku cetak. Karena menurut gue semuanya penting, jadi—"

Jeduagh!

Sebuah tinju mendarat dengan mulusnya di dagu Kaito.

"Dasar bego!" seru Mikuo kesal, membanting buku sejarah milik Kaito ke lantai dan berjalan—sambil menghentakkan kaki—keluar cafe itu. "Gue rugi tahu!"

"A-ahaha…" Kaito—yang sekarat—tertawa puas. "Se-seenggaknya, gue ditraktir Ice Cream Set 5…"

**Menggarisi buku bukan berarti kamu harus menggarisi semuanya dari halaman pertama sampai halaman terakhir. Garisilah hal-hal yang penting saja.**

* * *

**5. Setelah pulang sekolah, langsung belajar untuk ulangan, tidak pakai acara nonton TV dan main game.**

Brak!

"Yo! Aim hom, Bro!" seru Akaito norak seraya mendobrak pintu Kediaman Shion, sok berlogat Inggris—mentang-mentang baru diajarin Leon.

"Nggak usah norak deh." cibir Taito yang sedang menonton TV, menatap si merah itu dengan jengkel.

"Hah? Wat did yu sei?" ejek Akaito. "Hei, Bro," ia lalu berjalan mendekati Taito dan menepuk pundaknya, tersenyum sok jago. "Zaman modern gini, kita semua harus bisa berbahasa Inggris, biar gaul! Orang desa saja bisa bahasa Inggris, masa' kita—orang kota yang cakep-cakep—nggak bisa?"

Taito menghela nafas sebentar dan memutar bola matanya. "Whatever, you idiot. I don't care."

"Hah?" Akaito cengo, memiringkan kepalanya, nggak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Taito barusan. "Bicara pakai bahasa Jepang yang benar dong! Jangan pakai bahasa Belanda gitu, gue 'kan nggak ngerti!"

_'Itu bahasa Inggris, bego.'_ batin Taito.

"Baidewei, wers Kaito?" tanya Akaito kemudian dengan logat Inggrisnya yang ngelantur. "Hi heven hom yet?"

"Di dalam kamarnya," jawab Taito cuek, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi. "Lihat saja Nigaito." Sebelum Akaito berbicara lagi, Taito menunjuk Nigaito yang sedang menangis ketakutan di pelukan Kaiko.

"A-aku takut, Ka-Kaiko-nee!"

"T-tenanglah, Nigaito-chan. Daijoubu desu yo…"

"…" Akaito memproses apa yang kira-kira sedang terjadi. Nigaito menangis ketakutan seperti itu, pasti karena 'itu'! "… I-itu! ?"

Drap drap drap

Segera saja, Akaito berlari menuju kamar kakak kembarnya itu.

Brak!

"Kaito! Kau—"

"Uruse!"

Bruk!

Sebuah buku ensiklopedia tebal berjudul 'Es Krim dari Berbagai Negara' mengenai wajah mulus Akaito.

"Ouw! Dets hert, yu nou!" seru Akaito kesal, membanting buku itu dan kemudian berjalan menghampiri Kaito. "Kaito, kau nggak serius sedang belajar 'kan! ? Nigaito sampai ketakutan loh!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kaito memutar kursinya—menghadap Akaito—dan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku serius! Mulai saat ini, aku akan belajar dengan serius! Orang-orang pun nggak akan memanggilku 'Bakaito' lagi!" jawabnya semangat dan yakin.

"Seriously, Bro!" Akaito mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kaito. "Yul never bi abel tu du it!"

"Ngomong yang benar, Akai," Kaito sweatdropped. "Aku pasti bisa kok!"

"No wei!" bantah Akaito. "Kaito, dengar," ia lalu menatap kedua mata blue sapphire dalam-dalam, mulai serius. "Kau tidak bisa belajar matematika!"

"K-kenapa! ?" tanya Kaito, tampaknya mulai kesal. "Kenapa, Akai! ? Kenapa kau selalu—"

"Karena… Besok ulangan fisika, bukan matematika, bego!"

"A-APAAA! ?"

Mendengar jawaban dari Akaito—yang merupakan tinju maut baginya—Kaito langsung pingsan di tempat.

"Gyaaa! Kaito! ?" jerit Akaito kaget. "B-bangun, Kaito!" serunya panik, mengguncang-guncang tubuh kakak kembarnya itu.

Taito yang melihat kejadian itu cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Idiots…"

**Ingatlah baik-baik jadwal ulanganmu, jangan sampai salah belajar.**

**-Tsudzuku… Maybe? XD-**

**Iyeeei! Fanfic baru nih! 8D**

**Ted: … Bukannya ngelanjutin fic-fic yang sebelumnya… Banyak yang terbengkalai tuh.**

**Teto: Kimi wa jitsu ni baka dana~  
**

**Sei: D-diem deh… = / / / =**

**Sei bikin fanfic ini untuk menyambut -?- US di sekolah Sei! Mwahaha! 8D -lagi stress, jadi bawaannya pengen ketawa mulu-**  
**Sebelumnya, Sei pernah bikin ini, tapi pakai chara Naruto dan belom selesai. Lalu Sei lanjutkan dengan chara VocaUtau karena sudah bosan dengan Naruto XD**

**Tamat atau bersambung, tergantung minna-san. Kalau minna-san sudah puas -?-, ya Sei tamatin ini. Kalau belom puas -cuih-, Sei bakal apdet chapter barunya :D**

**BaKaito, maaf dirimu kunistakan di sini! XD**

**Kaito: BaKaito janai yo! BaKaito janai yooo! TTATT -nangis di pelukan Miku-**

**Miku: … =w='**

**Dan Tecchan, maaf karena (lagi-lagi) dirimu kujadikan incest! XD -dihajar-**

**P.S: RnR kalau mau lulus ujian! XD -buagh-**

**P.S lagi -seenaknya-: Kalau minna-san mau fanfic ini dilanjutin, kasih saran tips and trick-?-nya juga boleh kok XD**


End file.
